1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high-definition still picture cameras for photographing high-definition still pictures with a high-resolution charge-coupled solid-state imaging device. More particularly, it is directed to a high-definition still picture camera capable of monitoring optical images, such as a motion picture, with an electric view finder.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional still picture camera that electronically forms images has about 525 pixels in a vertical direction of its imaging device so as to conform to a total of 525 lines of per frame scanning lines specified by standard television systems such as the NTSC (National Television System Committee) system.
However, to photograph a still picture of such high resolution, as with even higher-definition television systems, its vertical resolution is insufficient. Therefore, the development of a still picture camera capable of forming images with an imaging device having a larger number of pixels is desired.
A still picture camera, as distinguished from a movie camera such as a VTR, requires that pixel signals generated at the respective pixels of its imaging device be scanned in synchronism with every shutter operation. Thus its scanning operation at the time of imaging can be performed at speeds lower than that of a movie camera, and it is this low speed operation that technically permits the application of an imaging device having a large number of pixels in a still picture camera.
However, a still picture camera does require that a picture angle and the like be adjusted while viewing an image formed on the view finder before activating the shutter, and thus motion of the image must be displayed in the view finder. If an electronic view finder is used to monitor the image, the image must be reproduced as a motion picture based on the pixel signals generated as a result of the scanning operation of the imaging device. However, such monitoring, requiring that a high-resolution imaging device scan and read at higher speeds with increasing number of pixels, cannot easily be handled with conventional technology. This has made it difficult to achieve a high-definition still picture camera with an electronic view finder capable of monitoring an image such as a motion picture.